Ennemie du passé
by Lou999
Summary: La paix règne sur Crystal Tokyo pourtant, des tremblements de terre alarment la Néo Réine. A peine arrivée, les fille sse font déja attaquer, et par des personnes qui semblent avoir les même pouvoirs qu'elles...
1. Tremblements

Titre : Ennemie du passé

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Sailor Moon

Couple : Sérénité/Manoru et Frédérique/Mylène

Disclamer : Ba non, ces magnifiques persos ne sont pas à moi ! Trop de boulot sinon !

Histoire : Christal Tokyo vit en paix sous le règne de la Néo Reine Sérénité. Le calme est enfin revenu et tout le monde peut enfin vivre normalement. Seulement, des tremblements de terres se sont sentirent régulièrement et la Reine est de plus en plus inquiète.

Petit mot pour Princesse d'argent : Kikou ! Chose promise chose due, me voilà sous Sailor Moon le temps d'une petite fic. Tout comme toi, j'ai décidé de mettre des tous petits chapitre (c + simple à faire…) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, toute l'histoire est écrite ! J'essayerais d'un mettre un tous les 2 semaines mais là, je peux pas te le promettre ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira comme Menace ! (Ps : je travail déjà sur la suite : Menace 2, le retour d'…Je peux pas te mettre le nom !)

Bonne lecture !

Lou

Chapitre 1 : Tremblements

En l'an 2010, grâce au règne de la Néo Reine Sérénité, Christal Tokyo vit en paix. Même les Sailors, protectrices de la Reine et gardiennes de la ville, ne se battent plus et vivent normalement. Cependant, depuis plusieurs jours, des tremblements de terres brisent cette harmonie. Sérénité, inquiète, a donc demandé à ses amies et guerrières de se réunir au palais afin de trouver la provenance du problème.

Frédérique et Mylène descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le palais. Depuis la fin des combats, les 2 guerrières avaient décidé de faire leur vie ensembles. Elles occupaient donc un appartement dans le quartier d'Hélios, à quelques pâtés de maison d'Olivia. La jeune fille vivait seule dans une petite maison près de Cosmos, le quartier des artistes. En faite, toutes les filles vivaient seules (pour le moment) dans un des 8 quartiers qui composaient la ville. 8 quartiers pour 8 Sailors (l'un sans Mylène bien sûr !). Chacune d'entre avait réalisé son plus rand rêve. (1)

Le couple s'arrêta au milieu des marches quand elles entendirent quelqu'un les appeler. Olivia, suivit par Séverine, grimpait les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Après les retrouvailles, elles reprirent leur ascension. Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent à la magnifique porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule, reconnaissant leur pouvoir. Elles furent accueillit par Sérénité et les 4 autres Sailors qui apparemment venaient aussi d'arriver.

Sérénité : Bienvenue les filles. Je suis heureuse de vous voir !

Frédérique : Sérénité ! Cela fait un petit bout de temps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue !

Sérénité : Oui, c'est vrai. Même en temps de paix, mon rôle de Reine me prend beaucoup de temps !

Amy : Reine, pourquoi nous avoir réunit en urgence ? Est-ce à cause des séismes ?

Sérénité : En effet, c'est en rapport avec ça. Mais venez donc à l'intérieur, on va s'installer ailleurs.

La Reine leur fit un petit signe puis les guida dans le palais jusqu'à une énorme porte. Lorsqu'elle la poussa, un merveilleux jardin coloré s'ouvrit à leurs yeux. Les couleurs verdoyantes brillaient sous la lumière du soleil et les roses des fleurs rivalisaient de beauté. Le petit jardin était carré, avec une fontaine transparente en son centre. L'eau bleutée s'écoulait le long de ses parois. Une table de pierre trônait à leur droite et des chaises étaient glissées dessous. Sérénité les invita à s'assoire dans le petit jardin et reprit la discussion.

Sérénité : Voilà, je vais tous vous expliquer. Comme vous le savez, de légères secousses se font ressentir depuis quelques jours. Inquiété par ce problème, j'ai demander à Séverine de faire des recherches. Tu veux bien leur dire ?

Séverine : Oui. Il y a eut 7 secousses en 15 jours, toutes espacés d'un jours. Le problème c'est que ces secousses sont semblables. Elles ont toute eus lieu à 18 h 13 exactement. Toutes sans exception ! Mais se n'est pas le pire… Leur force est aussi identique !

Amy : C'est impossible voyons.

Séverine : J'ai vérifier plusieurs fois.

Raya : Pourquoi est-ce impossible ?

Mylène : Et bien, comme beaucoup de chose, il est impossible de refaire exactement comme le modèle. La force des secousses aurait du variée au moins un peu. De plus, là c'est naturel, c qui est encore plus improbable.

Frédérique : Il faut croire que non !

Raya : D'où proviennent ces secousses ?

Séverine : Ca aussi c'est intéressant. Il n'y a aucunes failles dans la terre qui permettent de propager ces tremblement ni pour les expliquer.

Amy : Mais il y a bien un point de départ tout de même ?

Séverine : Oui, bien sûre.

Mako : Ba vas-y…

Sérénité : Elles partent du palais.

Olivia : Pardon ? Tu es en train de nous dire que c'est le palais qui provoque ces secousses ?

Séverine : C'est ce que j'ai trouvé au début. Mais j'ai finit par remarquer un autre détail. Des secousses identiques se déclenchent au Mont des Dieux. Même heures. La seule différence est que l'intensité est plus basse mais toujours pareilles.

Frédérique : Tu sous-entends que cela vient du Mont ?

Séverine : Oui.

Amy : Ce qui voudrait dire que le palais ne fait qu'amplifier les tremblements.

Olivia : Et si c'était pour nous prévenir ?

Minako : Tu penses que le palais nous met en garde ? Mais contre quoi ?

Sérénité : Le palais est plus ou moins relier au Christal, il est tout à fait possible qu'il sente le danger via le Christal.

Frédérique : Autrement dit, nous avons un nouvel ennemi ?

Raya : Il faut s'en assurer !

Sérénité : C'est pour ça que je vous ais fait venir. Je voulais votre avis avant tout. Mais j'aimerais que vous alliez jeter un coup d'œil par sécurité…

Mako : Bien sûr, c'est notre travail après tout !

Sérénité : J'aurais voulu venir avec vous, mais mon rôle me cantonne ici.

Minako : Il vaut mieux que tu reste au palais.

Raya : De plus, c'est peut être une fausse alerte.

Frédérique : On va partir maintenant !

Séverine : Non. Il ne faut pas se précipiter. On partira demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

A suivre…

(1) Minako est chanteuse, Raya prêtresse, Mako fleuriste, Amy médecin, Séverine scientifique, Frédérique pilote de formule 1, Olivia fait du théâtre (j'avais pas d'idée pour elle) et Mylène est violoniste.

Lou : J'espère que ce petit chap vous aura plu !

Raya : Tu veux rire ? Il se passe rien de bien intéressant !

Mylène : Raya ! Ne dis pas ça, tu risque gros !

Raya : Ah ouai ? Même pas peur !

Mylène : Je t'assure. J'ai été voir d'autres personnages et d'après eux, elle peut être très violente !

Lou : C bientôt fini ces messes basses ?

Mylène : Hein ? Oui, oui… Il était vraiment super ce chap, Lou !

Lou suspicieuse : Vraiment ? T'es pas obliger de te forcé Mylène !

Mylène : Mais paaaaaaaas du toooooouuuuuuut ! Je t'assure ! Qu'est-ce que tu va croire là ?

Lou se rapprochant d'elle : Hum… Qui a parlé ? Lequel a dit du mal de moi ?

Mylène innocemment: Pardon ?

Lou : C'est Duo, hein ? Ou Shaolang ? Aller, dis le moi ! Sinon je vais m'énervé !

Mylène reculant : Baeuh… Je connais pas son nom !

Lou : Décris le moi !

Mylène capitulant : Brun aux yeux viol…

Lou : DUO ! Attend que je te trouve mon mignon !

Raya : Ba, elle part ?

Mylène : Ouf ! J'ai crains pour ma vie… Bon, pensez aux review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci


	2. Rêve

Titre : Ennemie du passé

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Sailor Moon

Couple : Sérénité/Manoru et Frédérique/Mylène

Disclamer : Hé hé hé… No comments !

Histoire : Crystal Tokyo vit en paix sous le règne de la Néo Reine Sérénité. Le calme est enfin revenu et tout le monde peut enfin vivre normalement. Seulement, des tremblements de terres se sont sentirent régulièrement et la Reine est de plus en plus inquiète.

Remerciements :

Princesse d'Argent :Yoooo! Merci pour Crystal Tokyo, c'est vrai que je sais jamais comment l'écrire… Et pour olivia. Là je dois dire que c de la mauvaise volonté ! J'avais pas envie de rechercher dans tous mes livres ce qu'elle voulait être ! Ba, pour faire du changement, elle fera du théâtre !

En ce qui concerne Menace 2, ça avance très bien ! Mais je c pas quand je la mettrais sur le net (fo déjà finir le 1 !) Mais c'est en bonne voie !

Et pour finir, je suis contente que tu aimes ce chap ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à faire des chap aussi court mais bon, comme ça c plus rapide a taper ! Bisous. Lou

Lovely Girl LM : Dis donc toa ! Alors comme ça t'a peur que ma tête soit trop grosse, hein ? Mais c qoi ce bordel ! En plus tu signe pas ta review… Hein, c qoi ça ? Mais bon, je te pardonne sinon je vais me faire taper un de ces 4 ! Merci de lire mes fic et contente que t'aime bien ! T'es pardonnée ! Gros bisous ! Et à plus !

Je vous dédis ce chapitre à toutes les deux ! Merci encore.

Bonne lecture !

Lou

Chapitre 2 : Rêve

Minako : Oui, Sévérine à raison. Prudence est mère de sûreté !

Sérénity : Faites bien attention surtout.

Mylène : Ne t'en fais pas.

Sérénity : J'aurai tant aimé que le calme reste pour toujours

Raya : On s'en occupes alors ne te prend pas la tête avec ça !

La porte du jardin s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement et un petit visage enfantin aux cheveux rose fit son apparition. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement et les regards se posèrent sur la Princesse.

Petite Lady : Maman ?

Sérénity : Oui, Petite Lady ?

Petite Lady : Je suis désolée de déranger…

Sérénité : Mais pas du tout. Viens saluer tout le monde.

La gamine ouvrit la porte en grand et s'avança. Elle fit un merveilleux sourire en découvrant toutes les Sailors et tira sur les pans de sa robe et fit une révérence avant de se jeter dans les bras de Séverine.

Séverine : Bonjour Petite Lady. Comment vas-tu ?

Petite Lady : Pluton ! Je suis contente de te revoir. Je vais très bien, merci. Et toi ?

Sévérine : Tout va bien aussi.

Petite Lady : Vous êtes toute là !

Frédérique : Et oui Princesse.

Sérénité : Que voulais-tu Petite Lady ?

Petite Lady : Comme j'ai un peu de temps, je voulais le passé avec toi.

Sérénité : C'est gentil ma chérie, mais je n'ai pas le temps…

Olivia : Si tu veux Lady, on peut rester avec toi.

Petite Lady : C'est vrai ? Vous pouvez ?

Minako : Bien sûr !

Sérenité : Parfait. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un conseil dans 5 minutes. Je vous confie Petite Lady. Manoru viendra la chercher. Bonne fin de journée à vous toutes !

Mako : Pas de prob ! Bon conseil.

Sérénité : On va essayer.

Sérénité leur fit un petit signe puis sortit. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée que Petite Lady sauta sur les genoux de Séverine avec un grand sourire. Cette dernière referma ses bras dessus et la berça un peu.

Séverine : Tu sais Petite Lady, tu peux m'appeler Séverine maintenant.

Petite Lady : D'accord. Vous parliez de quoi avec maman ?

Raya : De chose qui ne concernent pas des petite fille de 8 ans.

Petite Lady : Ah bon…

Frédérique : Alors, dis moi, qu'as tu appris récemment ?

Petite lady : Je sais que vous avec toutes un palais autour de la Lune.

Minako : Oh oh ! Tu en sais des choses !

Petite Lady : Oui. Le tien c'est Titan… Celui de Pluton…

Mylène : Sévérine !

Petite Lady Oui… Donc le Palais de Séverine c'est Charon… Il y a aussi, Mazéran… Miranda, Phobo et Dimos… Euh… Io…

Minako : Et oui… Mais on y va jamais.

Petite Lady : C'est parce que le Millenium n'est plus sur la Lune ?

Mako : Exactement.

Les filles restèrent une bonne heure en compagnie de la petite Princesse jusqu'à ce que le Roi vienne la chercher pour son cours de langue. Et puis, après avoir discuté avec Manoru, les 8 Sailors retournèrent chez elle afin de se préparer. Mais ce soir là, une des Sailors se coucha avec un mauvais pressentiment…

Des battements… Elle entendait des battements, comme si quelqu'un frappait en cadence un tambour. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais seuls les ténèbres étaient présents. Et ces battements qui devenaient de plus en plus forts. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle tourna sur elle même afin de voir si il y avait quelque chose derrière elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant ce qui était devant elle. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Un énorme cocon rouge, accroché à un mur, trônait. La chose bougeait en rythme avec les coups de tambour et une tâche noire à l'intérieur semblait dormir tranquillement, protégée de tout. La jeune fille aux cheveux violines comprit immédiatement que ce qu'elle prenait pour un des coups de tambour était en réalité les battements de cœur de cette chose emprisonnée dans le cocon. Et à chaque coup, l'enveloppe rosée se fissurait un peu plus. La jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus, le plus doucement possible. Mais au moment où elle allait frôler la membrane visqueuse, celle ci se déchira d'un coup. Un liquide gluant suppura des fissures puis le cocon s'ouvrit en entier. Une femme en sortit. Son corps fin et musclé était recouvert par une robe blanche qui parfaisait sa peau de porcelaine. Une longue crinière blonde rehaussait sa beauté irréelle et seuls ses yeux pourpre témoignaient de sa colère. Elle jeta un regard haineux à la jeune fille, qui frissonna. Sans ouvrit la bouche, une voix orgueilleuse s'éleva de nulle part.

Vous ne pourriez rien faire cette fois-ci ! Vous ne m'arrêterez pas comme la première fois. Je ne me laissera pas faire aussi facilement. Cette terre sera bientôt à moi et rien en m'empêchera de la conquérir… Le temps à passé et je suis toujours là ! Ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas de cette entêtée de Luna ! Elle ne me mettra plus des battons dans les roues ! Et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va me faire de l'ombre, insignifiante créature !

L'inconnue leva ses bras fins et dorés puis éclata de rire. Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de comprendre quoique se soit, elle se rua vers elle. Ses ongles devinrent des lames tranchantes alors que 4 crocs émergèrent entre ses lèvres roses pour se planter dans la gorge de la jeune fille.

Olivia se réveilla en sursaut à tel point qu'elle en tomba du lit. Instinctivement, elle porta ses mains à son cou. Le souffle court, les membres douloureux et les yeux écarquillés, elle se passa une main sur son front trempé puis alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle se leva et s'engagea dans la salle de bain. Olivia se planta devant le miroir et l'image qu'il lui renvoyait n'avait rien de flatteuse. Elle fit couler de l'eau froide puis se passa le visage dessous.

Olivia : _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… Un rêve ? Mais… On aurait dit que cette femme me voyait clairement, comme si elle avait sentit ma présence… J'aime pas ça…_

Olivia se posa sur son lit et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle voulu se recoucher mais le sommeil ne vit pas la voir. Elle vit le jour se lever, lentement et silencieusement. Quand son réveil se mit à sonner, elle cessa de réfléchir et descendit sans la cuisine pour manger un peu.

A suivre…

Lou : Pratique les heures d'informatique en cour ! (j'écoute même de la musique !)

Amy : Ce n'est pas très sérieux Lou !

Lou : Et alors ! J'ai 6 heures dans la journée et pour l'instant j'ai rien à faire. Autant avancer mes fics !

Amy : Mais on a toujours du boulot à faire, voyons !

Lou : Ba pas moi ! Et puis, tu es contente que l'histoire avance, non ?

Amy : Ba oui mais…

Lou : Bon, alors viens pas te plaindre !

Séverine : Mais elle à tout de même raison.

Lou : Je sais, je sais !

Amy à Séverine : C'est incroyable comme elle t'écoute !

Lou : Et ba, je vous dis à une prochaine. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !


	3. Départ

Titre : Ennemie du passé

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Sailor Moon

Couple : Sérénité/Manoru et Frédérique/Mylène

Disclamer : Hé hé hé… No comments !

Histoire : Crystal Tokyo vit en paix sous le règne de la Néo Reine Sérénité. Le calme est enfin revenu et tout le monde peut enfin vivre normalement. Seulement, des tremblements de terres se sont sentirent régulièrement et la Reine est de plus en plus inquiète.

Résumé : Des tremblements troublent la paix de Crystal Tokyo et la Reine Sérénité à donc décider de convoquer ses guerrières. La décision fut prise de partir dès le lendemain pour les Mont des Dieux. Mais Olivia fait un rêve des plus étranges et cela l'inquiète…

**Remerciement :**

**Princesse d'argent :** Bon déjà, désolé pour le retard… je m'en suis pas occupé beaucoup ! Pour cette femme, je doute que tu sache de qui il s'agit, mais tu peux tjrs me le dire ! Tu verras par la suite si tu avais bon ! Voilà, je te mets ce new chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise aussi ! Au fait, t'es pas obliger de dire que ça te plais si c'est pas le cas !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : Départ

Elles étaient toutes réunies dans l'enceinte du Palais et Sérénity les rejoignait. Afin d'augmenter le pouvoir et de facilité la télé transportation, tout le monde s'était transformés.

Vénus : Ben, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas revêtu nos uniformes.

Jupiter : Oui, c'est vrai.

Vénus : J'espère ne pas trop avoir grossit !

Neptune : Sérénité garantissait la paix.

Mercure : Elle le fait toujours ! Mais pour cette mission, il vaut mieux qu'on y aille.

Sérénité : Oui, C'est plus rassurant. Vous êtes prêtes ? Je vais vous aider de mon mieux.

Saturne qui était restée dans son coin s'approcha de la reine, le regard inquiet.

Saturne : Majesté, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit ne laisse présager rien de bon.

Sérénité : Ce n'est pas à moi de faire attention mais à vous toutes.

Saturne : Non. Si nous sommes toutes au Mont des Dieux, tu seras seule ici et sans défense. Nous ne pourrons pas te protéger.

Pluton : Saturne à raison.

Sérénité : Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis en sécurité ici.

Uranus : Ne prend pas de risque jusqu'à notre retour, d'accord ?

Sérénité : Promis, je serais prudente, mais vous aussi.

Mars : Pas de lézard ! A 8, nous sommes invincibles !

Sérénité : Hum… Bon, formez un cercle et concentrez vous.

Lorsque le cercle fut formé, les sailors fermèrent les yeux pendant que Sérénité tendit la main vers le ciel. Une pâle clarté se montra et finalement, son sceptre se dessina.

Sérénité : Sailor télé transportation !

La gravité changea et les filles se mirent à flotter légèrement dans l'air, leur cheveux volant et dans une vive lumière, la silhouette des 8 gardiennes s'estompèrent laissant la Reine seule dans la petite salle.

Sérénité : Bonne chance les filles. Que le Crystal veille sur vous et vous protége.

Quelque part…

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour enfin sentir le sol sous leurs pieds. Lorsque la gravité reprit ses droits, elles se décidèrent enfin à ouvrir les yeux. L'air vivifiant du dehors fit onduler leurs robes et une odeur de terre assaillit leurs narines. Elles se trouvaient bien devant le Mont, juste au pied pour être exact.

Neptune : Il plane quelque chose de mauvais ici. Je sens d'abominables ondes.

Jupiter : Oui et l'air est bizarrement chargée d'électricité.

Saturne : Quelque chose se prépare au Mont. Mais quoi ?

Mars : Le mieux pour le savoir c'est de chercher.

Uranus : Oui.

Pluton : Attendez !

La guerrière des changement affichait une mine peut réjouie et fermée. Elle avait la'ir tendu à l'extrême.

Pluton : C'est très dangereux. Je sens une déformation de l'espace temps.

Saturne : Mais tu es là seule à pouvoir le faire ?

Pluton : Il faut croire que non. Soyons prudente.

Mercure : Oui. Je propose qu'on forme deux groupes et qu'on fasse le tour du Mont. Il doit certainement y avoir une entrée !

Uranus : Très bien. On fera un rapport toutes les 30 minutes.

Palais de Crystal :

Il marchait d'un pas gracieux dans le long couloir bordé de statues quand la Néo reine sortit de la salle de transportation.

Sérénité : Endymion ? Tout va bien ?

Endymion : Oui. C'est toi qui m'inquiètes. Tu es si pâle !

Sérénité : J'ai un pressentiment. J'ai peur pour les filles.

Endymion : Ce sont tes guerrières. Elles sont très puissantes.

Sérénité : Oui, mais une petite voix n'arrête pas de me souffler que je les ais envoyé à une mort certaine. Tout ça à cause de simples tremblements. Pourquoi suis-je si angoissée ?

Endymion : Cela fait de nombreuses années que nous sommes en paix et la c'est ton royaume. Normal que tu sois soucieuse.

Sérénité : Au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose d'important. Pourtant, je ne sen aucun danger imminent.

Endymion : Aies confiance en elles. Si danger il y a, elles seront le briser.

Sérénité : Hum… Je dois aller les aider.

Endymion : Sérénité ! Tu es la Néo Reine, la personne la plus important ici. TU dois rester. Les filles seront bientôt de retour, crois moi. N'oublie pas Petite Lady, elle à besoin de sa mère.

Sérénité : Endymion… J'ai peur… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Et si en plus je ne peux même pas leur venir en aide…

Endymion : Calmes-toi. Tu t'en fais peut être pour rien. Tout ira bien, tu verras !

Sérénité : Je l'espère.

Endymion : Bon, c'est l'heure de la lecture de Petite Lady. Allons-y où elle nous en voudra !

Sérénité : Oui.

La Reine glissa ses doigts fins dans la main de son mari et se rapprocha de lui. Elle le sentit lui lâcher la main et passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Endymion : Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état. Tu es ma reine avant tout !

Sérénité : Tu as encore raison. Je vais essayer d'arrêter de me faire du mauvais sang.

Sérénité afficha un beau sourire légèrement triste puis ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où leur fille els attendait certainement.

A Suivre….

Lou : Voilà jeune fille ! La suite est faite. Je suis sur mon lieu de stage mais c'est pas bien grave !

Sérénité : En tout cas, y'a pas beaucoup d'action !

Lou : Avec des chap aussi petits, c'est pas simple !

Sérénité : Et sa bouge quand ?

Lou : Ba tu verras bien. Au fait dis mon princesse… J'ai pas de new de ta fic ! Je te laisse. Bisous.


	4. Ennemies

Titre : Ennemie du passé

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Sailor Moon

Couple : Sérénité/Manoru et Frédérique/Mylène

Disclamer : Hé hé hé… No comments !

Histoire : Crystal Tokyo vit en paix sous le règne de la Néo Reine Sérénité. Le calme est enfin revenu et tout le monde peut enfin vivre normalement. Seulement, des tremblements de terres se sont sentirent régulièrement et la Reine est de plus en plus inquiète.

Résumé : Des tremblements troublent la paix de Crystal Tokyo et la Reine Sérénité à donc décider de convoquer ses guerrières. La décision fut prise de partir dès le lendemain pour les Mont des Dieux. Mais Olivia fait un rêve des plus étranges et cela l'inquiète…

Chapitre 4 : Ennemies

Pluton accéléra encore le pas, forçant les trois autres Outer à faire de même. Elle grimpèrent de longues minutes puis finalement aperçurent les Quatre dernières Sailors. Vénus, assise, regardait Mercury tapoter nerveusement sur le clavier de son mini ordinateur. Ayant repérer les filles grâce à leur émetteur, elle se tourna vers elle. Pluton arriva la première, nullement essoufflée.

Pluton : Alors ?

Mercury : Pas de doute, c'est ici. Les différentes analyses que j'ai faites son formelles. Ce passage mène au cœur de la montagne.

Neptune et Uranus s'approchèrent doucement du trou mais au moment où elle se trouvaient juste devant, un souffle puissant les attira à l'intérieur. Amy et Raya furent elle aussi emportés . Quand Venus voulut se lancer à leur poursuite, elle fut stopper par Pluton qui s'éloignait de l'entrée.

Pluton : Non ! Ne t'approche pas.

Vénus : Mais on doit y aller !

Jupiter : Il faut d'abord réfléchir avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Apparemment, on nous attirer la dedans.

Saturne : Oui. De toute façon, on a pas le choix il me semble. C'est la seule entrée.

Pluton : Oui, mais on risque s'être séparé si on y va comme ça….

Vénus : On ne peut pas laisser les filles comme ça !

Saturne : Bien sûr que non. Je sais ! Jupiter, tu contrôle le vent, tu dois pouvoir savoir si ce vent est naturel !

Jupiter : Mais comment veux tu que je le sache moi ! Et puis à quoi ça va nous servir ?

Saturne : Concentre toi ! J'ai une petite idée.

La jeune fille ne chercha même pas à comprendre plus. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle sentit les divers courants d'air qui parcouraient le mont puis elle eut l'impression que certains allaient à contre sens et se bloquaient ou changeaient subitement de sens, comme ci quelqu'un leur ordonnait de se placer.

Jupiter ouvrant les yeux. C'est étrange, l'air varie d'une drôle de façon à l'intérieur de cette grotte.

Saturne : Dans ce cela veut peut être dire que quelqu'un est capable de contrôler l'air…

Pluton : Et en quoi cela nous avance-t-il ?

Saturne : On sait à qui on a affaire.. Ou du moins est s'en doute… mais je ne pense pas qu'il ou elle soit seul…

Pluton frappa dans ces mains puis les tendis devant elle perpendiculairement au sol. Quand une lumière parme se dessina entre ses mains, elle les ouvrit, dévoilant l'Orbe de Grenat. Elle positionna ses mains au dessus de sa tête et le sceptre s'agrandit.

Pluton : Bon, on peut y aller…

Jupiter : On n'a cas se tenir la main comme ça on ne sera pas séparées.

Vénus : Oui. Allons-y !

A peine les Quatre dernières Sailors s'étaient-elle approchées de la grotte qu'elles furent happé par un vent violent. Jupiter tenta de maintenir un bulle de protection en formant un mur de vent.

Palais :

: Nooooon !

Le livre échappa des main de la reine Sérénity et s'écrasa avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. Sérénity ne baissa même pas les yeux et Petite Lady , assise en face de sa mère lui jeta un regard de surprise.

Patite Lady : Maman ?

La reine cligna des yeux et sortit de sa torpeur en sentant la main douce de Petite Lady se glisser sur la sienne. Elle secoua machinalement la tête et se tourna vers sa fille, un pâle sourire sur le slèvres.

Sérénity : Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Excuses moi.

Sérénity se courba gracieusement et ramassa le livre étaler sur la moquette. Elle feuilleta les pages puis s'arrêta à celle qu'elle lisait avant d'avoir se flash sur les Sailors. Reprenant le ton associé au personnage qui parlait, la reine continua sa lecteur sous l'œil inquiet du roi.

Mont des Dieux :

Quand Jupiter sentit qu'on la secouait, elle ouvrit les yeux. Mais le lieu où elle se trouvait était plongé dans le noir si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas grand chose. Elle entendit quelqu'un murmuré une incantation puis une petite lueur éclaira faiblement la pièce. La gardienne du vent reconnut le visage de Vénus penché sur elle.

Vénus : Ca va ?

Jupiter : Vénus ? Oui, ça va… Ou sont…

Mercury : On est toutes là.

Jupiter se tourna et distingua les 6 autres silhouettes. Elle comprit que c'était l'Orbe de Grenat qui diffusait un peu de lumière ce qui expliquait sa couleur parme.

Uranus : Je ne sais pas où on est…

Sans aucune raison apparente, les torches accrochées au murs et jusque là éteintes s'enflammèrent, montrant le chemin qui existait.

Vénus : Mars, c'est toi qui a fais ça ?

Mars : Non, pas du tout…

Neptune : J'aime pas ça.

Mercury : C'est certainement un piège.

Mars : Qui que se soit, il manipule le feu sans aucun problème…

Pluton : Hum… On doit tout de même aller voir. Et puis, on ne peut pas ressortir par là !

La gardienne du temps leur désigna l'énorme trou plus haut qui les avait mené à cet endroit.

Saturne : Trop haut… et de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'on nous empêcherait de monter…

Vénus : Je suis d'accord…

Comme tout le monde acquiesça, le petit groupe se remit en marche. Elle débouchèrent au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes dans une énorme pièce ronde. Accroché au fond sur un mur, la cocon du rêve de Saturne trônait, à l'identique. Il y avait distinctement quelque chose qui remuait à l'intérieur. Pluton chercha à s'approcher mais la guerrière de la destruction l'arrêta.

Saturne : N'y touche surtout pas.

Mars : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Saturne : Je ne sais pas trop mais c'est dangereux.

Neptune : Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec ton rêve ?

Saturne : Oui… Je l'ais vu… Et ce qu'il y a dedans n'est pas amical…

Mercury : On dirait une sorte de cocon. Comme pour un papillon.

Pluton : Quelqu'un serait la dedans ?

Saturne : Oui. Une femme d'une très grande beauté. Elle ressemble un peu à notre reine.

Vénus : Tu es sûre qu'elle est méchante ?

Saturne : Sûre. Pourtant ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire. D'une façon où d'une autre, elle m'a vue au travers du rêve… Je suis sûre qu'elle possède de grands pouvoirs.

Uranus : Elle t'a dis quelque chose ?

Saturne : Hum, hum… Un truc étrange. Elle disait qu'on ne pourrait rien faire cette fois ci.

Jupiter : Ce serait une de nos anciennes ennemies ?

Saturne : J'en doute. Elle ne me disait rien du tout… Mais une chose est sûr, c'est elle qui perturbe le palais.

Mars : Si cette chose est dangereuse, on pourrait la détruire rapidement ! Avant que le cocon ne s'ouvre.

Comme personne n'émettait d'objection, Sailor Mars passa à l'attaque. Levant une main avec un doigts tendu au dessus d'elle et plaçant l'autre en direction du cocon, elle prépara son attaque.

Mars : Âme du feu, agit tout de suite…

Son doigt s'enflamma et un lasso de feu s'enroula autour d'elle avant de se ruer vers le cocon. Mais juste avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible, le feu changea de direction subitement et se retourna contre elle. Une voix moqueuse se fit entendre.

: Retour à l'envoyeur…

Pluton : Hurlement de Pluton !

Mercury : Bulle aquatique.

L'attaque de Pluton dispersa le feu et laissa le temps à Mars de faire un bon en arrière alors que celle de Mercury éteignit les flammes. Des applaudissement résonnèrent dans la salle ronde.

: Joli… Très joli…

La seconde voix avait jaillit de leur gauche si bien que les Sailor formèrent un cercle parfait, dos contre dos pour se protéger. Dans un même geste, Neptune et Uranus frappèrent dans leur mains. Uranus posa sa mains droite sur la gemme accroché au nœud de Neptune alors que la gardienne faisait de même sur son costume. Aussitôt, leur talismans semblèrent sortirent de leur corps. Une troisième voix se répercuta dans la salle.

: On voit que vous êtes très unies et habitué à travaillé ensemble… Ce n'en sera que plus excitant !

La quatrième voix était douce et cristalline pourtant son ton était dépourvu de gentillesse.

Saturne : Qui êtes vous ?

: Nous sommes les 4 sœurs gardiennes de ce lieu. Je suis Lyria, Maître de l'eau.

: Et moi je suis Freya, Maître du Feu.

: Je suis l'ainé des sœur, Chrno, Maître du temps.

: Quand à moi, je suis Eolia, Maître du vent…

Saturne : Que faites vous ici ?

Freya : Nous protégeons Maîtresse Daemonia et attendons sont réveil !

Neptune : Montrez vous donc !

Un léger rire fluide caressa les oreilles des Sailors et une petite fille frèle avec une longue chevelure bleu se glissa à leur droite. De l'autre côté, une ado au cheveux couleur de feu se montra. Les deux dernières apparurent après. Devant le cocon, une jeune femme au long cheveux noirs les regardait et derrière les Sailors une ado au cheveux vert, retenu en tresse leur sourit.

Saturne : Incroyable… Elles…

Mercury : Elles sont un peu comme nous.

Uranus : ce ne sont que des gamines !

Chrno : Ne vous fiez pas à notre apparence. Le temps n'est pas un problème pour nous.

Mars : Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Eolia : Quelle question… Vous tuer bien sûr !

Jupiter : Et vous croyez qu'on va se laisser faire tranquillement ?

Lyria : Plus vous résisterez plus vous souffrirez.

Vénus : Nous sommes des guerrière, on ne baissera jamais lel sbras !

Freya : ET bien dans ce cas, on te les coupera !

Freya se rua vers Vénus mais Jupiter s'interposa. Attrapant la jeune fille par le bras, elle la plaqua à terre. La roussette lui fit un énorme sourire et posa ses paumes sur l'avant bras de Jupiter. Ses yeux changèrent un fraction de secondes de couleur, passant du rouges au dorés et surprenant Jupiter et une flamme enveloppa le bras de la gardienne du vent. Aussitôt mercury se précipita à la rescousse de sa compagne.

Mercury : Paillettes d'argent, agissez tout de suite !

Une fine brume s'éparpilla dans la pièce, éteignant la langue de feu accrocher au bras de Jupiter. Freya en profita pour lui fausser compagnie.

Lyria : Oh non jeune fille …

L'air vibra et toute la brume se regroupa près de la petite au cheveux bleu. Finalement, une bulle d'eau d'une taille énorme se forma devant Lyria.

Mercury : Pas possible… Comment-a-t-elle… ?

Saturne : En condensant ton brouillard…

Lyria qui jouait négligemment avec son ballon tourna vers Saturne un regard perçant puis sans crier gare, elle la divisa en 4 morceau et la lança vers ses adversaires. Arrivant à leur hauteur, les billes explosèrent et déversèrent une pluie fine sur les filles. Mais à chaque contact avec la peau, une fumée s'élevait et des tâches apparaissaient sur les vêtements des gardiennes.

Pluton : Bon sang, c'est de l'acide !

Jupiter grimaçant à cause de son bras voulu lancer une attaque afin de disperser les gouttelettes mais la guerrière de la destruction le stoppa.

Saturna : Non ! Tes vents risques de se retourner contre nous si Eolia en prend possession ! Neptune, à toi !

Uranus hasarda un regard vers Saturne et se prépara.

Neptune : Vent du Nord, gèle !

Une nuée de flocon de neige virolèrent, glaçant les gouttes d'eau qui tombèrent au sol.

Lyria : Ah non ! C'est pas juste, ma belle pluie empoisonnée !

Vénus : Attends, vous allez voir de quoi nous sommes capable ! Chaîne de Vénus, agit tout de suite !

Dessinant une chaîne autour d'elle avec son doigt. Elle la dirigea vers le maître de l'eau mais une voix grave s'éleva et figea les croissants.

Chrno : Suspension du temps !

Pluton : Impossible !

Saturne : Rien n'est impossible pour des démons !

Chrno : Tu comprend vite petite guerrière. Nous sommes bien des démons et nous sommes plus puissante que vous !

La plus vieille des gardienne pointa son doigt dans leur direction et se mit à murmurer des chose.

Chrno : Maintenant, finit de jouer !

L'air vibra d'un coup et se modifia.

Pluton : Elle accélèrent le temps ! AaaaAAahhhHhhh…

Pluton remarqua que toutes les Sailors étaient devenues pâle comme des morts et qu'on douleurs semblait toutes y comprit elle leur transpercer le ventre.

Lyria : Ah ! Le poison ! C'est bien, mais ça met un temps infini à agir ! Rien de mieux que d'accélérer un peu le temps !

Uranus : Tu… Tu nous as empoisonné ?

Lyria : Et oui… L'eau on ne s'en méfie pas assez ! Mais vous n'allez pas mourir, seulement être affaiblit !

Pluton : On va mourir de vieillesse… Par tous les saints…

Freya : Exact !

Pluton : Non.. je… je dois faire quelque chose… et vite…

Regroupant ses dernières forces, Pluton leva bien haut son sceptre. Elle entendit vaguement Saturne protester mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Pluton : Chronos, Dieux du temps, entend mon appel et suspend le temps !

L'Orbe de Grenat se mit à trembler puis une lumière inonda la pièce. Le temps se suspendit une fraction de seconde mais avec le changement de Chrno, il y eut une réaction imprévisible et quand le lumière disparut, il n'y avait plus que les 4 gardiennes de Daemonia.

Chrno : NooOOonnNnn ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me doutait pas qu'elle pouvait stopper le temps celle là… enfin, on semble en être débarrasser !

Palais :

Sérénity s'était levé de la table pour aller chercher un papier quand elle ressentit une violente douleur à la poitrine. Elle chercha à se retenir à la table mais la douleur était telle qu'elle s'écroula par terre en renversant une partie du contenu présent sur la table. Quand elle chercha à se relever, le souffle coupé, Manoru accourut vers auprès d'elle.

Sérénity : Plu.. Pluton… à… Elle a enfreint sa plus grande loi…Et je.. je… Je ne sens plus le cosmos des… filles… Aucunes…

Pâle comme un linge, la Reine s'effondra dans les bras de son mari et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Ailleurs, mais où ?

Quant la lumière s'estompa, les Sailors apparurent. Au loin, elles pouvaient voir une immense ville surplombé par un magnifique palais. Malgré leur faiblesse, elles trouvèrent la force d'avancer quelques minutes.

Vénus : mais… Où sommes nous ? On dirait…

Neptune : Oui on… ça ressemble un peu au.. au millénium…

Mars : On serais sur la Lune ?

Pluton : Mais ce n'est pas comme on l'a connu…

Saturne : Ce qui signifie ?

Pluton : Une autre.. dimension.. ou espace temps…

Trop fatigué, Pluton s'arrêta et prit appuis sur son sceptre. Au même moment Jupiter, vénus et Saturne s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

Naptune : J'en peux plus non plus…

Au final, toutes les Sailors se laissèrent tombée au sol avant de s'évanouir une bonne fois pour toute. Leur uniformes disparurent, laissant place à leur vêtements de tout les jours. Les talismans s'effacèrent aussi doucement. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient morte.

Mais une silhouette déboucha en haut de la colline et s'approcha doucement, intriguée.

A suivre…

Sérénity : Ba il était tps !

Lou : Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Sérénity : Oui, mais là tout de même !

Lou : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

Sérénity : Ba c lg tout de même ! heureusement que t'as tout taper en une fois !

Lou : Et oui, rien de sert de courir, il faut partir à point !

Sérénity : Mais c'est que tu te fou de moi là ! T'es pas en train de te payé ma tête par hasard petite naine

Lou : Que veux tu, qui veut la paix prépare la guerre !

Sérénity : T'as pas bientôt finit ?

Lou : Ba non, tu me cherche alors œil pour œil, dents pour dents !

Sérénity : Bon ça suffit ! Aller, vas te coucher !

Lou : Oui Maman


	5. Attaque

Titre : Ennemie du passé

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Sailor Moon

Couple : Sérénité/Manoru et Frédérique/Mylène

Disclamer : Hé hé hé… No comments !

Histoire : Crystal Tokyo vit en paix sous le règne de la Néo Reine Sérénity. Le calme est enfin revenu et tout le monde peut enfin vivre normalement. Seulement, des tremblements de terres se sont sentirent régulièrement et la Reine est de plus en plus inquiète.

Résumé :** Le rêve d'Olivia n'était peut être pas sans gravité. A peine arrivée au Mont des Dieux, les filles se font attaquer et Sailor Pluton est obliger de se servir de son pouvoir sur le temps pour les sauver. Mais il se passe quelque chose d'imprévu et les filles se retrouve transporter quelque par. D'après elle, elle serrait sur la lune mais dans la passé. Cependant, elle s'évanouissent toutes.**

Chapitre 5 : Attaque

Quant la lumière s'estompa, les Sailors apparurent. Au loin, elles pouvaient voir une immense ville surplombé par un magnifique palais. Malgré leur faiblesse, elles trouvèrent la force d'avancer quelques minutes.

Vénus : mais… Où sommes nous ? On dirait…

Neptune : Oui on… ça ressemble un peu au.. au millénium…

Mars : On serais sur la Lune ?

Pluton : Mais ce n'est pas comme on l'a connu…

Saturne : Ce qui signifie ?

Pluton : Une autre.. dimension.. ou espace temps…

Trop fatigué, Pluton s'arrêta et prit appuis sur son sceptre. Au même moment Jupiter, vénus et Saturne s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

Neptune : J'en peux plus non plus…

Au final, toutes les Sailors se laissèrent tombée au sol avant de s'évanouir une bonne fois pour toute. Leur uniformes disparurent, laissant place à leur vêtements de tout les jours. Les talismans s'effacèrent aussi doucement. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient morte.

Mais une silhouette déboucha en haut de la colline et s'approcha doucement, intriguée.

Au même moment :

La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le plafond d'un blanc pur. Puis elle tourna la tête et aperçut son mari, assis sur le lit, qui la regardait inquiet. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

Manoru : Tu es réveillée… Comment te sens tu ?

Sérénity : Mieux.

Manoru : Tu te souviens de que ce qui s'est passé ?

Sérénity : Plus ou moins… Manoru, je ne sens plus les filles ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu leur arriver ?

Une sorte de panique perçait dans la voix de la souveraine.

Manoru : Calmes-toi…

Sérénity : Non… Si Pluton à utiliser son pouvoir pour arrêter le temps, ne mettant sa vie en danger, c'est que c'était grave. Si ça se trouve, elles sont mortes !

Manoru : Mais non… Elles s'en sortirons quoi qu'il se passe. Et puis, Pluton n'a pas porter son attaque jusqu'au bout…

Voyant que des larmes coulaient le long de joues de la Reine, Manoru glissa ses bras sous son cou et la serra fortement dans ses bras.

Sérénity : Je voudrais tant leur venir en aide ! Mais mon rôle me retient ici.

Manoru : On a traversé de nombreux conflits jusqu'à présent et on s'en est toujours sortit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. Fais leur confiance.

Alors que Sérénity réfugiait sa tête dans les bras de son mari, un intendant entra d'un seul coup. Il semblait totalement affolé et dans tous ses états.

Intendant : Majestés, c'est horrible. Il se passe des choses étranges dehors. C'est la panique, on dirait qu'on attaque la ville !

Sérénity et Manoru se regardèrent. Bravant ses larmes salées et douloureuses, la Néo Reine sauta hors de son lit et courut vers la porte d'entrée. Quand elle la franchit, l'horreur la saisit à son tour. Des flammes ravageaient déjà une toute petite partie de la ville, à l'est et les habitant semblaient comme figés. Elle resta quelques secondes surprise parce qu'elle voyait.

Sérénity : Mon Dieu. Comment ais-je pu ne rien ressentire ?

Levant la main droite d'un geste sûr et gracieux, la Reine la pointa vers le ciel, appelant son sceptre. Une boule argenté de forma non loin de ses doigts puis s'allongea doucement, prenant une forme. Quand la lumière disparut, la Reine referma ses doigts fins sur l'arme.

Sérénity : Toi qui sème la terreur dans ma ville, disparaît !

La croissant de lune sur le front de Sérénity brilla d'un coup. La jeune femme pointa son bâton vers le flammes avec un regard froid. Ces dernières vacillèrent légèrement puis se décolorèrent pour finalement s'éteindre dans un petit crépitement. Le temps reprit également ses droits, libérant tout les gens. Ils se mirent naturellement à courir.

Sérénity : Très bien… Vous allez laisser ma ville en paix !

Sentant une présence près de la ville, une présence hostile, Sérénity leva encore plus haut son sceptre. Elle se concentra et augmenta son pouvoir à telle point que le bâton s'agrandit. Avec concentration, elle leva un bouclier d'énergie tout autour de la ville.

Non loin de là :

Freya qui s'amusait à tout brûler sur le passage de ses flammes pesta quand ce petits bébés moururent sans raison apparente. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique se soit, elle fut heurté par quelque chose d'invisible et fut violemment projeter en arrière, dans les air. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de la ville, mais à chaque fois, un mur transparent lui bloquait le passage. Tandis qu'il criait dans tous les sens, Chrno arriva en volant à sa droite. La femme se stabilisa à sa hauteur.

Freya : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Les filles avec des pouvoirs sont mortes, non ?

Chrno : Et bien, il semblerait qu'il y ait encore une personne qui protége cet endroit. Quelqu'un de fort…

Freya : Super, et comment on fait ?

Chrno : Ne t'inquiète pas. Daemonia est puissante elle aussi. Elle réduira en cendre cette ville !. En attendant, on va attaquer afin de fatiguer le magicien qui protége ces lieux. Rentrons pour le moment.

Ailleurs :

Elle sentait quelque chose de doux et de soyeux contre sa peau et une douce chaleur couvrait son corps en entier. Sans chercher à comprendre, elle se tourna sur le côté, ses longs cheveux blonds étalé autour d'elle, et glissa une main sous l'oreiller. S'est lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave et connue qu'elle entre ouvrit les yeux. Pencher sur elle, quelqu'un l'examinait. Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser les traces de sommeil qui y restait et s'aperçut que s'était un homme d'une beauté presque irréelle qui la regardait.

Homme : Bonjour.

Minako : Euh.. B'jour. Où suis-je ?

La voix grave lui répondit et Minako vit Séverine s'approcher de son lit.

Séverine : Tu es à l'hôpital du Chrystal. Nous sommes sur la Lune en l'an 17 sous le règne de la Reine Luna…

Minako se leva précipitamment et regarda Séverine d'un drôle d'air.

Minako : Mai…

Séverine : Tu peux te lever ? Les autres sont déjà debout et attendent ton réveil. Dr Yune, vous permettez qu'elle vienne manger avec nous ?

Yune : Oui. Mais ne forcez pas trop. Quand on vous à ramenez, vous étiez très faibles.

Séverine : Promis.

Minako repoussa donc les couvertures, se séparant de la chaleur bienfaisante de celle ci et suivit Séverine. Traversant un couloir, elles tournèrent à leur gauche et entrèrent dans une petite pièce. Une odeur agréable planait dans l'air. A l'entrée de Minako, les visages de filles se détendirent.

Raya : Minako ! T'as enfin finit de faire la sieste !

Minako : Euh oui… Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ?

Amy ! Mais bien sûr. Assis toi.

La blondinette s'exécuta et s'installa en face de Mako qui lui fit un sourire. Elle reporta son attention sur Amy mais c'est Olivia qui prit la parole.

Olivia : Bon, nous sommes bien au Millénium d'Argent sur la Lune, mais…

Minako ! Mais en l'an 17…

Séverine : La confrontation de mes pouvoirs avec ceux de Chrno a eut pour effet de perturber le continuum espace temps et nous a envoyé ici, dans le passé.

Frédérique : Sérénity est née en 1900 soit dans presque 2 siècles.

Minako : Luna était bien la grand mère de Sérénity, n'est-ce pas ?

Séverine : Oui. Elle va régné jusqu'en 1300 puis s'est la Reine Séléné qui prendra le relais.

Minako : Super… Et comment on fait pour retourner en 2010 ? Séverine, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

La sailor hocha négativement la tête.

Séverine : Non… Sans la clé de l'espace et surtout sans mes pouvoir c'est impossible. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur ce moyen.

Mako : En gros on est bloquée ici. Et même si on à une duré de vie très longue, il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes à notre âge de vieillissement…

Mylène : Oui. Si encore nous avions été des enfants… En comptant le temps où on ne vieillit pas et celui ou on vieillit doucement…

Sévérine : Non, même pas… Nous ne dépendons pas du pouvoir de la Reine Luna, et nous sommes humaines et sans pouvoir… En ce temps, nous avons une durée de vie de 90 ans…

Mako : Donc, quand Sérénity naîtra on sera déjà morte…

Mylène : Je le crains…

Minako : Et il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?

Olivia : Si…

Tous les regards se portèrent sur la plus jeunes des Sailors.

Olivia : Il reste le Crystal d'Argent. Peut être que la Reine Luna pourrait nous aider.

Mylène : Mais il y a un prob. Si on interfèrent dans la passé, on risque de changer notre avenir.

Amy : C'est le gros risque en effet. Et puis, on ne sait pas grand chose de cette époque.

Frédérique : Et nos pouvoirs sont inexistant. Sans notre Reine, pas de magie…

Raya : Autre prob. Personnes ne croira que nous sommes des Sailors.

Olivia : Surtout que des Sailor, il doit y en avoir déjà ici…

Séverine : Il y a de grande chance. J'ai entendu dire que quand des Sailor partent, d'autres les remplacent… Nous, nous sommes toutes arrivées en même temps. Les outers étaient âgés de 18 ans, sauf Saturne qui était légèrement plus jeune.

Raya : Et nous, nous devions avoir une dizaine d'année quand on est rentré au service de Sérénity.

Minako : je me demande qui étaient les Sailors avant nous…

Amy : Théoriquement, on aurait du le savoir. Séléné devait bien faire appel à elles.

Frédérique : Oui c'est vrai mais…Avez vous des souvenirs d'avant votre confirmation en Sailor .

Toutes les filles se regardèrent avec étonnement.

Raya : Mais c'est vrai… Je suis incapable de me souvenir de quoique se soit avant…

A suivre…

Lou : Je devrais peut être me remettre à cette fic, non ? Ba, on verra, en tt cas, voilà un chap ! Le prob, c que je trouve plein d'incohérences !


End file.
